


Breaking

by GraceEliz



Series: Assorted Poems [2]
Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: enjoy, it's a poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 23:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16274504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraceEliz/pseuds/GraceEliz
Summary: A poem I wrote and decided to put on here.





	Breaking

**Author's Note:**

> I can't remember why I wrote this, but i found it again like an hour ago and finished it off. It's only short, but hey. Poetry. I have one or two other bits I might upload at some point.

I don’t understand how people do this  
Sit still and calm whilst these things occur  
Why aren’t you feeling?  
Why are you still?  
Whilst 

I am breaking and-  
My family suffering and-  
The world is ending and-

This is grief and pain and anti-sceptics  
Hospitals alarms bright blinking lights  
A healing place  
A grieving place?  
Here

I am breaking and-  
My family suffering and-  
Our world is ending and-

She’s so very tiny, tied into wires  
Machines to keep her breathing still  
The lines go still  
The machine still  
Now

I am broken and  
My family suffering and  
Our wold has ended.


End file.
